Dean's Reason
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: When it comes to starting life after the Apocalypse, Dean has one person he knows he has to go and tell something incredibly important, knowing he can't ever screw up his chances of happiness again. DeanxOC! Please R&R! Rated M for language and content.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **When it comes to starting life after the Apocalypse, Dean has one person he knows he has to go and tell something incredibly important, knowing he can't ever screw up his chances of happiness again. DeanxOC! Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **The fic and its title are inspired by Hoobastank's _The Reason_ because I think the lyrics describe how Dean will behave at times during this fic.

There will be love, laughter, tears, happiness, fear and lots of other emotions. I really hope you enjoy it and please leave a review!

I'd love to know if it's worth continuing!

ENJOY! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Dean's Reason **

**-One- **

He stood outside that small house in Avon, Ohio, knowing that his future could be resting behind that door. He'd met her on a hunt not long before he went to Hell, the young woman remembering him well from when he attended high school in Avon for a month. He'd really kept her in his mind a lot during the Apocalypse and now he was standing at that front door, the winter air a little cold around his body as he reached up with shaking fingers, ringing the doorbell.

As he waited, he thought back over the past couple of years and how he and his brother managed to survive one of the world's biggest disasters with the help of one demon and two angels. He was just grateful that he, Bobby, Sam, Castiel, Gabriel, Jo, Ash, Ellen and hell...even Crowley had gotten out alive. He didn't want to fuck his chances of a good, normal life up ever again. He waited for a few more moments, about to turn and walk away when he heard the door unlock, watching it open and seeing that beautiful girl on the other side, her brown eyes wide and tearful all of a sudden.

"Dean?"

"Hey, Chloe..."

Her hair was still that stunning shade of strawberry-blonde, the colour that almost became rich honey and it still curled ever so slightly around the shape of her beautiful face. Her smile was so gorgeous that it made Dean's breath catch and she reached up, hugging him to her body tightly and sighing against him.

"How've you been?" Dean asked, "Been a while, huh?"

"I've been okay..." The young woman replied, "What about you?"

"I've been great, thanks..." Dean said softly, "I...I kinda came here to tell you something."

Dean was in no way, shape or form able to control his nerves. Truth be told, Dean and Chloe had really hit it off both in high school and during that hunt, even sleeping together at one point, and Dean had found himself feeling such deep things for the twenty-eight year old it had scared him. Well and truly scared him. He sighed, smiling weakly as Chloe let him into her home.

"You want a drink?" She asked, Dean just shaking his head.

"No thanks." He replied, "This shouldn't take long."

"Oh..." Chloe said sweetly, sensing a hint of fear in the room.

She had this talent, like she was able to pick up people's emotions and read them like a book. Dean was doing his best to hide his nerves but they were slipping through, and as the pair sat on the sofa he felt Chloe slide her hand into his. She was really sweet, the only girl who Dean had really felt something incredibly deep for. He couldn't believe he was about to tell this girl how he felt about her, and how he was going to ask her to start a new life with him...at Bobby's of all places.

She'd been to Bobby's place before. It was where she and Dean had first slept together, since the demon that had kidnapped her had taken her all the way to Sioux Falls, South Dakota and Dean had held her in his arms when she'd been unconscious. He'd taken her into the panic room and locked them inside, keeping her close to him and trying his best to soothe her as she'd woken up. They'd slept together in the spare bed that night and Dean had realised after his encounter with Anna that he'd actually made love with someone...that someone was Chloe. It didn't feel the same before or after Chloe so he knew.

Dean was in love with Chloe Bailey.

"So...what did you wanna tell me?" She asked, looking at the hunter's eyes as he took a deep breath, almost looking like he was going to cry.

"Um...you remember how we hooked up a few years ago...kinda slept together and stuff...?"

_Damn. _Great _start, Winchester...really good start. _

"Yeah...?" Chloe said, a slightly confused glazing over her face as she did.

"Um...shit, I don't really know any other way of saying this...uh..." Dean stammered, "God, this is so...fucking chick-flick..."

He was getting flustered and Chloe chuckled sweetly.

"Dean, just...just take a deep breath, okay?" She said softly, "What are you trying to tell me?"

"I've...I've kinda not been able to get you out of my head since we...since we had sex and I just..."

The older Winchester took a breath, looking straight into Chloe's eyes. Those warm, brown, beautiful eyes were so focused on nothing and no-one but him. She was listening to him and only him, and this was a chance he wasn't going to miss. He didn't want to screw things up for himself anymore, and a small voice which sounded pretty much like Castiel's rang through his head, telling him to tell Chloe the truth about his feelings. So he did.

"I'm in love with you..." He said, Chloe gasping and staring at him for a moment, "And I've been through absolute _Hell_ these past few years...partially because I've been fighting the Devil...but also because not a day's passed where I haven't had you on my mind...and..."

He took a deep breath, feeling tears stinging his eyes which he didn't need at that moment.

"My brother survived the Apocalypse that didn't quite happen...Bobby survived...our friends, Jo, Ellen and Ash survived," Dean continued, "And also the two angels and one demon who risked their lives for us...and I've got a second chance at having the life I never had before...and I want to spend it with you..."

He had no idea that he currently had tears spilling down his face but good God, it felt wonderful to have been able to get that off of his chest.  
"If you don't love me back, then that's okay...I just needed to tell you..." He said, getting up to walk away before a tearful Chloe grabbed his hand, pulling him back towards her.

"Dean..."

She chuckled, knowing her next words were just going to be so cliché it was sickening.

"You had me at 'Hey'."

Dean smiled at the reference and looked down, feeling ashamed about being so goddamn girly.

"I've spent the last few years pining for you..." She confessed, "And...I know we made love the first time we slept together..."

The hunter's breathing hitched for a moment and he gazed at her, feeling terrified that there was going to be a 'but' coming up. That was the way life was for Dean normally. Nothing came without its price or its faults.

"And...I'd love to start that life with you." She told him, Dean taking a sharp breath in at the words, "I love you too, Dean..."

"Really?" Dean asked, "You...you actually love me?"

"I really do..." Chloe replied, Dean beaming at her and leaning down, capturing her soft, plump lips in the most amazing kiss she'd ever felt in her life so far.

This was what Dean had spent his life waiting for.

He was about to start over. He was about to begin a new chapter in his life where maybe he could settle and be as normal as humanly possible, all with Chloe. When he'd told his friends and brother where he was heading that day, they'd told him to bring Chloe back to them, to begin that new life with them in Bobby's house. Bobby could give Dean a job in the yard, Sam had found a job in the local library with Sarah who had moved from New York to be with him, and Chloe, who was an amazing mechanic, could help Bobby and Dean in the yard.

Chloe looked up at the hunter, unable to believe that the love of her life had just appeared on her doorstep after all this time and confessed his love for her. He'd asked her to start a new life with him and he'd told her about where they'd be living, about how she'd have a job to turn to. The young woman didn't hesitate before packing her bags up and climbing into that car with Dean.

For once, Dean Winchester was getting something good out of life, and he wasn't prepared to throw it way...not for anything or anyone.

-TBC-

* * *

**Loved it? Hated it? Anything in between, perhaps? **

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on this! **

**Thanks for reading so far and I really do hope that you enjoyed this chapter :D **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **When it comes to starting life after the Apocalypse, Dean has one person he knows he has to go and tell something incredibly important, knowing he can't ever screw up his chances of happiness again. DeanxOC! Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**

* * *

Dean's Reason **

**-Two- **

The night was dark, the moon casting an eerie glow over the road before Dean as he and Chloe sped towards South Dakota. Chloe sighed contentedly as Dean stroked her hand soothingly with his thumb. They'd been holding hands for most of the journey, exchanging sweet looks as they got to know each other again after all that time apart.

Dean looked across at his girl, seeing her yawning and rubbing her eyes a little which made his heart beat that tiny bit faster. She was purely adorable. It had to be said. Dean Winchester finally found someone adorable and that person sat next to him, stroking his hand with her thumb. His _everything _was sitting beside him and he was finding it hard to hide his smile.

"You tired, baby?" He asked, Chloe nodding and smiling sleepily in response, "Okay...next motel, we'll stop for the night, alright?"

"Thanks, Dean." Chloe replied, "Love you."

Dean smiled, not feeling nervous or having reservations in any way about his response.

"Love you too, Chloe."

The young woman beamed, leaning across and kissing Dean's cheek lightly which caused the hunter to blush a little. Damn, this girl really did things to him he didn't understand. The next motel came not five minutes later, the hunter pulling into the parking lot and heading to book a room, almost with a spring in his step as he thought of all the amazing times he was going to have with Chloe. _His Chloe..._

He booked a double room, not caring if the motel's manager guessed what he was in the mood for. Dean had asked for a room, 'preferrably near the emptier part of the motel'. He made his way across the parking lot, a cheeky smile crossing his lips as he reached out for Chloe, the young woman grabbing her bags and taking his hand.

"You're bringing _everything _in?" He asked, Chloe beaming in response.

"Just in case anything happens to your car." She replied, "Could you help me, please?"

Her tone was so sweet that Dean just melted, and he kissed her softly while unpacking her fourteen bags, taking them into the room with her help of course. They closed the door and locked it, Dean closing the drapes and doing his usual hunting routine; anything to keep Chloe safe. He felt her move into his arms suddenly, turning and holding her to his body as she pressed against him. She felt so warm and safe that Dean wanted to just cry. She held him as though she was frightened to let go; she held him protectively and lovingly in her embrace as they shared a little intimacy for the first time in three years.

"Dean...?" She whispered, looking up into his beautiful green eyes before licking her lips, "I want you..."

They kissed gently, beginning to tremble as they pressed their foreheads together, Dean realising he was about to make love with Chloe. They were so close, Dean swallowing thickly before nodding against her.

"I want you too..."

Chloe smiled weakly, biting her lip and nodding in response. Dean leaned down, pressing the softest kiss to her jaw, then the corner of her mouth before pressing his lips to hers with the lightest touch. Chloe's hand cupped his cheek, the pair leaning in close and kissing deeply and passionately. Soft sighs filled the kiss, a quiet moan from Chloe mixing in with it as well as the warmth of one another.

Dean backed her towards the bed, slipping her jacket from her shoulders as she did the same to him, his outer shirt following it and beginning the mountain of clothing on the floor. Dean's cold hands met Chloe's bare arms and she gasped, pulling away from him.

"Shit..."

"Sorry..." Dean whispered, "What did I do?"

"You're just cold." Chloe replied equally quietly, "You need warming up, baby..."

Dean smiled, placing his hands on her hips and then winding his arms around her, holding her to him as she placed her warm hands on his upper arms. That's when she felt the bump on the skin and she stopped, pulling the sleeve of Dean's t-shirt to reveal that hand print, the hunter biting his lip as concern washed over that beautiful face of hers.

"Cas?" She asked, Dean nodding in response.

"When he brought me back." He answered, "Brought me home..."

"Dean..." Chloe gasped, a tear sliding down her face at the thought of this stunning man in Hell, "I..."

"Shhh," Dean soothed, "Don't worry about it, sweetheart..."

They kissed again, the hunter wiping away that tear softly before they removed their shoes and socks, climbing onto the bed together. They remained sat up, Dean pulling Chloe into his lap and pulling her tank top off, her hands going to his to warm them up before he carefully placed them on her hips, running the slowly warming limbs up and down her sides. They kissed again, nuzzling each other occasionally as they did. Chloe held Dean's body to her own, not caring if he felt cold against her. She just needed to hold him, to love him and to protect him as he did her.

"Chloe," He whispered, "Need you..."

"I need you too, Dean."

Damn, it was all so desperate. It wasn't quick, rough and needy. It was loving, tender, yet with so much intimacy and desperation mixed into it that the pair dare not let each other go. To Dean, this was his second chance of happiness, and to Chloe, this was the man she'd considered her almost-lover wanting to spend his brand new life with her. Out of every girl Dean Winchester had ever been with, he'd chosen her, and Chloe held him to her, both of them with uncertain grimaces on their faces as they learned from these new, amazing feelings that sped through their body.

They kissed deeply, beginning their first night together in three years.

* * *

Chloe sighed contentedly, resting against Dean's chest with a beautiful, yet small smile gracing her face. She looked up at her amazing lover, her gorgeous partner and she cupped his cheek, Dean looking down and pressing his lips to hers with the utmost tenderness and love.

"I love you, Dean Winchester."

"I love you, Chloe Bailey."

Chloe smiled, Dean moving a little further down the bed so he was resting right by her side, her small frame curling against his own as he held her to his body. Chloe could live like this forever, in this bed, laying in Dean Winchester's arms and just holding him to her, kissing him and loving him.

She began to hum melodies to sweet love songs, Dean not caring if the moment was girly or not. What mattered to him was Chloe, the girl who in one night had become all he'd ever thought about. He'd even screamed for her when he'd been in Hell, even though he knew she'd never be able to hear him.

Tears filled his eyes at the memory and he closed them, one tear falling down his face which Chloe saw and wiped away.

"Shhh," She whispered, "What is it, baby...?"

"In Hell...I, uh..." Dean began, trailing off for a minute, "I screamed for you...more than once..."

Chloe grimaced and kissed his lips, holding him tightly to her body and sighing as she pressed their foreheads together.

"I've got now and I'm never letting you go, okay?" She promised, "I swear, I'm never letting you go again...I love you..."

"Love you too."

A real sob escaped Dean's lips beyond his control and Chloe let a tear fall herself, holding Dean in her arms and pressing soothing kisses to his cheek, lips, forehead and shoulder, anything to calm him.

"It's okay." She told him, "I've got you...you're safe and I promise that I'll always be here when you need me...I promise you, Dean Winchester."

Dean nodded and Chloe continued to soothe him, eventually sending him into a deep sleep, the most peaceful Dean had experienced in a long time. She fell asleep not long after, her head spinning with horrible ideas about what could've happened to him in the place that until the age of eleven she hadn't dared to even speak the name of.

She knew he'd been tortured horribly, and that it had taken most of Castiel's angelic Grace to free him from that horrible prison. She knew everything, and had accepted it as fact. Her conversation with Dean in the Impala had been pretty interesting to say the least, not to mention fascinating, saddening and horrifying all at once.

Chloe vowed to herself that she'd never abandon Dean and that no matter what she'd always be there for him, through every high and every low. She couldn't wait until they got to Bobby's so she could see the hunter and Sam again, and meet the angels and the demon who had assisted the brothers in the Apocalypse that didn't quite happen. She couldn't wait to start this new life and she wouldn't with anyone else but Dean. _Her Dean. _

-TBC-

* * *

**Really hope you're enjoying this so far! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **When it comes to starting life after the Apocalypse, Dean has one person he knows he has to go and tell something incredibly important, knowing he can't ever screw up his chances of happiness again. DeanxOC! Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **Wow, it's been forever since I updated, but here is the finished chapter three! Finally!

Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Dean's Reason **

**-Three- **

Everyone looked up when they heard the front door open, two happy voices, one very feminine drifting into the house. It was so familiar that it made the entire group grin with happiness, excitement and joy for Dean.

"He's got her..." Sam whispered, he and Bobby standing up and heading for the hallway.

"SAM!" Came the shriek from Chloe, "BOBBY!"

The men were taken back by the happiness in her voice and she moved forward to hug them both, her arms winding around both men as she kissed their cheeks. She was more beautiful than they remembered and Dean had to smile at how happy Chloe was to see everyone.

"Oh my God, wait until you meet the others." Dean chuckled, Sam leading Chloe in and introducing her to Sarah, both girls sharing a hug whilst Crowley kissed Chloe's hand which really made her blush.

Then came Gabriel who pulled her into a warm hug and finally Chloe laid eyes on Castiel. This was Castiel, the angel who had brought her lover out of Hell and given him back some of his faith, and Chloe, not knowing what else to do, pulled him into her arms and hugged him tight, whispering words of thanks and gratitude to the angel who held her back and tried to soothe her tears which had quickly formed in her eyes. He knew at that moment that Chloe really cared about Dean, and he beckoned the hunter closer, Dean moving forward and prying Chloe from the angel.

"Alright, sweetie," He whispered, "Alright, it's okay..."

No-one really understood why she was crying like this. It must've been her reaction to meeting everyone and to seeing the angel who saved her lover from Hell.

"Dean..." She whimpered, Dean just holding her close to him.

"It's okay..." Dean soothed, looking to the others before pressing a kiss to her head.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, "Just overwhelming, I guess..."

Dean smiled and kept her close, kissing her head gently and keeping her close to his body as she calmed herself. Bobby went to start making dinner, Crowley following just to piss him off while Castiel got himself settled with a book, Gabriel reading over his shoulder and annoying him, and Sam and Sarah snuggled up on the couch together.

"Let's get your things upstairs, huh?" Dean whispered, Chloe smiling softly in response and taking Dean's hand as the two went to put her possessions away.

* * *

Dean settled into bed that night, Chloe tucked into his side as they shared deep kisses and loving touches, the pair just happy to be together in their new life. It wasn't like Chloe had all that much to stay behind for as it was, but Dean hadn't left her thoughts for years. And as for Dean...Well...Let's just say, the hunter had a lot of faith that he was in the midst of beginning his apple pie life that he'd secretly wanted for so many years.

"Chloe?" He whispered, the young woman gazing into his eyes and smiling.

"Yeah, Dean?"

"Bobby and I are gonna be starting work in the salvage yard again," He began, "Wondered if you fancied joining the team. Only, I know you're an amazing mechanic."

"That'd be wonderful." Chloe replied, Dean's generosity and thoughtfulness bringing a gorgeous smile to her face, "Thank you."

They shared a loving kiss, both pressing close to each other as they held each other and romanced one another's mouths. They looked deeply into each other's eyes, Chloe's hands running up and down his bare torso as his arms held her close, one hand sliding under the sheets to caress her soft, silky bare thigh gently.

Chloe moaned at the contact, Dean smiling against her lips and moaning as her hand reached down to cup his length that was concealed in his boxers. He leaned into her neck, kissing gently to her shoulders as he massaged her breasts that were hidden beneath silk and lace. With utter care and gentleness, they slowed and snuggled closer, sharing deep and loving kisses as they settled down to sleep.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Chloe?"

"I love you."

I love you too."

* * *

Dark brown met emerald green, the two mixing like the colours hidden deep within a rainforest as Dean and Chloe awoke. Their arms were still around each other, lips very close and bodies equally as close. They felt calm, at peace and completely comfortable with their close proximity. Neither of them wanted to move, and both of them, Chloe in particular, could lay with the other person like that all day. They were both so damn comfy that they didn't wish to move, and they wanted to keep the other person in bed throughout the whole day.

"Good morning." She whispered, kissing Dean's lips gently.

"Morning, sweetheart." He replied, "How'd you sleep?"

"Wonderfully thank you." Chloe said softly, "You?"

"Best sleep I've had in years." He said to her quietly, snuggling up closely to her and beaming in response, "I love you."

"I love you too, Dean."

The two continued to kiss and they laid there completely happy and blissful in each other's embrace for as long as they could before they were interrupted by a knock at the bedroom door, urgent yet irritating.

"No sex in there, y'idjits." Bobby laughed, "Not until you guys have some breakfast, huh?"

Dean grinned over at Chloe who climbed out of bed, him in tow as they got dressed to go downstairs for breakfast. They could smell bacon and eggs, Chloe's favourite, so as Dean imagined, she was bounding around the kitchen like an excited child on Christmas morning. They rushed downstairs to join the others and took part in lots of different conversations. Some involved their physical attraction, and also they looked into why ghosts stay connected to a certain place after they leave their physical body.

Castiel explained several pieces of lore, the others listening with interest while Dean looked to Chloe with guilt in his eyes. They'd have to teach her how to hunt. That was the one thing he'd tried to avoid, but Sarah was learning to Chloe would have to too. That life wasn't what he'd wanted for her, yet it seemed it would be the life she'd have to be a part of no matter what. Well...

At least he'd be there to see her through it.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
